This invention relates to compositions of matter that will form gels by polymer crosslinking. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the forming of gels by polymer crosslinking. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the formation of gels by a slow rate of polymer crosslinking. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to the treatment of compositions capable of producing gels at a slow rate to increase the rate of gel formation. In yet another aspect of the invention it relates to the treating of underground formations by the in situ forming of gels.
The formation of gels by the crosslinking of polymers is well known in the art. A great deal of literature has been generated concerning the formation of gels in situ in underground formations for the purpose of treating the formations better to produce oil and gas from bore holes drilled into the formations. It is well recognized that processes that will facilitate the plugging of underground formations in desired areas, particularly the most permeable portions of the formations, are advantageous in the production of oil and gas. I have now discovered gel forming compositions that, because of the slow rate of gel formation, can advantageously be used to penetrate porous formations before thickening sufficiently to cause difficulty in injecting the compositions into an underground formation to be treated.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide compositions that form gels at a slow rate. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for treating both injection wells and producing wells using these compositions. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for increasing the rate of gel formation of compositions that normally form gels by crosslinking at a slow rate.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.